He Loves Me Not?
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: Juvia is happy for a long time. Gray finally seems to be warming up to her and she expects him to ask her out any day now. When a girl who wants everything decides that includes Gray, an absolutely tearjerking time in their relationship is upon them. It's up to him to keep her from completely losing it! Gruvia with a hint of NaLu.


**Katie: I've decided it's time to showcase another ship for "Fairy Tail". Please, hold all your applause until the end. This is NOT an original story, but is based off "Pucca: Funny Love" season 2 episode 8 part two, "He Loves Me Not". I just watched it, and Pucca and Garu's relationship, now that I've watched "Fairy Tail", reminded me of a certain couple. No spoilers, but let's just say this may happen in the show one day. I dunno.**

Gray looked at the school paper. He needed some cash and fast. Just as he picked a job, Juvia walked up to him.

"Hello, my dear Gray!" she said. "Do you wish for me to accompany you on this task?"

"I'll be fine on my own, Juvia," he said, frowning. Lucy, on the other hand, couldn't help but look happy for the two.

"Oh, hi, Lucy," Angel said. "You like? New boots, new outfit, and a new butler. I'm the girl who has everything."

"Everything except a boyfriend," Lucy giggled. They watched as Juvia tackled Gray in a hug. Angel suddenly thought of a brilliant plan.

Later, as Natsu was wandering around campus with Happy, the little Exceed spotted something.

"Natsu, look!" he said. Natsu gasped. Lucy saw it, too, and she gasped. Gray was handing a bouquet of flowers to Angel.

"Oh, Gray!" Angel said, totally unrehearsed. "I would love to go out with you!"

"Juvia'd better not find out about this!" Natsu hissed to Lucy. They heard Juvia humming as she came around the corner, and blocked the scene from her view.

"Hey, Juvia, wanna catch a movie later or something?" Lucy blurted.

"We could go grab a bite to eat!" Natsu tried. Juvia noticed Gray. The two were trying her patience, so she pushed them away… and immediately struggled to hold back her tears. Gray and Angel kissed.

Lucy felt a few drops on her head and saw rain coming down.

_Angel, you'd better not do anything stupid,_ she thought angrily.

Later, Juvia sat on the couch in Lucy's room, crying her eyes out.

"Aw, just don't think about him!" Lucy said. "I bet he's dumped her by now." The phone rang. Juvia answered.

"This is an automated message to tell you that Angel and Gray are still in love and happy!" said a cheerful voice on the other end. The rain outside the windows came down harder.

A few days later, Juvia was walking along the sidewalk when Angel came up, Gray pulling her in a rickshaw.

"Oh, hi, Juvia. Gray just wanted to give you a token of his affection."

"Here," Gray said, handing Juvia a heart-shaped box. Juvia opened it, the rain slackening slightly, but it came down harder after she saw what was inside.

"Empty! Just like his feelings for you!" Angel cackled. Juvia threw down the box and ran away, sobbing.

Later, Lucy ran into Angel, alone.

"Where's Gray?" she asked bitterly. "Did he _finally_ break up with you?"

"No, he's just doing some shopping for me. That's how good a boyfriend he is."

Gray came up carrying a small bag. He pulled out a box just as Juvia walked up.

"Angel, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Gray, I will!" she squealed.

"Uh-oh!" Lucy said, looking up at the sky. It wasn't a rainstorm anymore; it was a full-on typhoon.

"Oh, crap!" Wakaba yelped to Macao. "Someone made Juvia upset!"

"Her mood is causing this weather!" Macao called in agreement.

"Who's gonna stop this?" Cana wondered.

Far away, Gray packed his things as soon as he saw the weather. Something was wrong with Juvia, and he needed to fix it.

At the wedding, the priest kept looking worriedly at the sky.

"Hurry up!" Angel complained.

"Juvia, are you sure you wanna be here?" Lucy asked. Juvia simply kept a straight face.

"…And do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Angel to be your lawfully wedded wife, so you don't end up alone forever like Juvia?" Before Gray could respond, a loud noise came from the back of the crowd.

"Angel, what the heck are you doing?" said the other Gray, the real one.

"Whoa! One Gray is bad enough!" Natsu exclaimed.

"There's only one explanation: he's an imposter!" Angel screeched, pointing down the aisle.

"Ice Make: Spear!" Gray yelled. It hit the Gray at the altar—and it was Gemini!

"Gemini, how dare you!?" Angel shrieked at her spirits, once again _totally_ unrehearsed.

"No, Angel, how dare _you_?!" Juvia growled from the back. Her hair began flying around, as did Angel's. Angel summoned the shooting spirt, but, no matter how hard she tried, the projectiles bounced right off. Juvia's typhoon became even bigger, sucking Angel into its vortex, and nothing else. The sun came out partially, but a light rain still came down, like the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, Juvia?" Gray muttered, sitting next to her. "Here." He handed her Angel's bouquet. "She won't need it, wherever she is. And, how about you and I go out to dinner?" The rain stopped completely.

"Yes, Gray, yes!" Juvia cheered, giving him a kiss.

"Aww, how cute!" Lucy said.

"Eh," Natsu said. "Little too mushy for me."

Lucy grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Still too mushy for you?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered honestly.

So in the end, we learned not to make Juvia cry, true love conquers all, and even the roughest guy has a marshmallow center.

**Natsu: Haha! Ice Princess has a girlfriend!**

** Gray: You're one to talk, Hothead!**

** Juvia: *cries tears of joy over story***

** Lucy: That was so sweet!**

** Katie: Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
